


The Mage Prince

by ThedemonCat



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Artist Callum (The Dragon Prince), Evil Viren (The Dragon Prince), F/M, Good Parent Harrow (The Dragon Prince), Good Sibling Callum (The Dragon Prince), Good Sibling Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Harrow Lives (The Dragon Prince), Kidnapping, Rapunzel Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThedemonCat/pseuds/ThedemonCat
Summary: When Viren took the Egg of the Dragon Prince, he needs more than one way to make sure That War between the Katolis and Xadia keeps going on. One Night he decided to kidnap a young Prince Callum, King Harrow Step-Son Someone who Viren thinks will be missed but won't cause too much trouble and who had somehow learned how to Sky magic without the use of a primal stoneYears later, Now 15 years old, Callum Spent all his time locked in a tower along with A Dragon Egg. This is until A Moonshadow elf assassin Rayla, finds the tower the young princes are being held.
Relationships: Amaya & Callum & Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Azymondias & Callum (The Dragon Prince), Azymondias & Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Azymondias & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Ezran & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Harrow (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Claudia & Soren (The Dragon Prince), Claudia & Viren (The Dragon Prince), Harrow & Viren (The Dragon Prince), Soren & Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter One: Taking the prince's

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Rapunzel Au of the dragon prince. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it.

Viren would consider himself to be a smart man. He was someone who always had a plan. One of his main objectives was to keep the war between the Human kingdom and the Xadia for as longs as the war kept going on, Viren could keep collecting his Power.  
It took a lot of work, but Viren managed to conceive King Harrow to kill The Dragon King. Viren made sure to tell a lie at let the word believe that Egg of the dragon prince was destroyed when really he had.  
Viren was now thinking of the next step of his Plan. While he was in the throne room with King Harrow when the king to your children came running in.

"Daddy, Come look at this," three-year-old Ezran exclaimed, running over to his father.  
Bending over to pick up his son, "What is?" Harrow asked. 

"Look at what Callum can do," Ezran replied, pointing over to his half brother, Who was standing there awkwardly.   
"All right, Callum, what is that you want to show me," Harrow asked. It was rare that Callum ever worked up the Cougars to talk to him, and they were moments that Harrow always treasured. 

"Um, it's this," Callum said nervously.   
Standing still for a second, Callum put his hand out closed a declared. "Aspiro" With that, a gust of wind came out of the boy's hand.  
Harrow was about to ask his stepson where he got a primal stone to do magic, But then he looked closely and saw the Callum wasn't holding on to any time.

"Callum, how are you doing that?" King Harrow asked his stepson. Putting down Ezran and bending over to be at eye level with Callum.

"The sky is a primal Stone," Callum replied, looking down at his feet.  
Not fully knowing what to say to his son. Harrow did the only thing he could think of. "That's amazing, Callum," Harrow praised him. "Now you a brother go on a play." 

"Alright, Daddy," Ezran yelled before running off.

Shortly following behind him, Callum declared, "I'm going to show Claudia what I can do."

"Now, isn't that something Viren," Harrow asked his old friend.  
It wasn't something to celebrate, was Viren thought. A human didn't do primal magic. It was how Mage like him Stayed in employment. He knew at that moment that he do something to take care of the boy.  
"Um, yes, it is something," Viren stammered, looking uneasily at the door where the two young Prince had run off to.

* * *

Walking down to the castle where he kept the Dragon Prince's egg, Viren began working on his plan.   
The original plan was to kill Ezran and frame some Elf for it but learning that an older boy could magic Viern at a different method. Reaching for them on the shelf, he grasped some Ash of Fallen Skywing Elf.  
His plan was simple. He would take Callum, making it look like a skywing elf did. Keep the boy somewhere locked up.

It was perfect; as long as Harrow thinks that an elf killed his son, he would make sure the war kept going on, and as long as Xadia thought the dragon prince was dead, they would keep fighting. Meanwhile, Viren could study them.  
All Viren needs to wait for the perfect time. Over the next few days, the dark mage took note of what the step prince did during the day.  
He realized that he had a night when the boy was sleeping as during the day there, were always do many people watching the step-prince.  
That night, Viren went to the top of the castle towers with the ashes and cast his spell.

"Snissassa yekoms niaga esir, nellaf fo hsa," Viren Boomed. Causing the fake smoky elf do come through.

* * *

As per usual, each night before he went to bed. One King Harrow was walking down the hall to check on his sons. Who had been sent to bed about an hour ago?  
Firstly he went to check in his youngest and biological son Ezran. Per most nights, Ezran was sound asleep sprawled out across his bed hugging his Pet glow toad Bait. It still amazed Harrow how Erzan ever managed to sleep with Bait glowing that brightly beside him all night.

"Sleep tight, Ez," Harrow whispered to his son.

Next, Harrow walked over to the door that speared boy's room. The king remembered how both Callum and Ezran spent days beginning to have entry to each other's room so that they could come to see each other whenever they went.  
Peering into his eldest son's room, he notices Harrow that Callum wasn't in his bed. King Harrow walked further into Callum's room, getting ready to scowled the boy to stay up late and draw again. Only to see Callum was not at his desk either. Instead, Harrow Notice standing by the window was Man-No Elf. Harrow noted he must have been a skywing elf with those wings on his back. In the arms of the elf was Callum, who had clearly been given something to keep him sleeping for longers.

"Hey, stop; what do you think you're doing" Harrow Shouted, Hoping to get the elf to stop, only he didn't; instead, that caused him to take off with Callum.  
As quickly as he could, the king ran out, yelling for the guards.

"An Elf as just stolen one of my son's," Harrow shouted. All of the guards ran out of the castle, trying to catch up to the elf. Who was holding the step-prince?

Hearing all the yelling, Erzan woke up and began crying for his brother, who was usually there.   
"Shh, your okay, Erzan. They'll find Callum," Harrow Promised. Rocking Erzan in arms, trying to get him to calm down.

* * *

The Next Morning Callum woke up like he did every morning, but he wasn’t in his room; instead, a strange room that was unfamiliar to him. It was a simple room. It reminded him of the one he and his mother used to live in before marrying his step-father. It was all one room, the kitchen, living area and bedroom. Thankfully there was a speared room for the washroom.

“Hey, what gives” Callum yelled, getting up to look around.

“Look who’s finally up,” A voice said.  
Looking over, Callum saw Lord Viren standing beside his bed. Viren then explained to the young prince how this would be where he would be living from now on but not to worry as he would make sure he would have plenty of food and books to read.

“What do you mean I have to stay here?”Callum questioned. It didn’t make sense to him. He could go home to the family; right, he could leave anytime he wanted to walk out the door.

“Oh, you don’t see it yet,” Viren Sneered. “Why don’t you look out the window then.”   
Running towards the one large window by the front of the room, Callum gasped in shock. He was not in a room, rather at the top of a tower that looks to be in the middle of nowhere. 

“You can’t do this,” Callum yelled. Even if he weren’t his real son, Harrow would still look for him. He at to the right Callum thought to himself.

“Oh, Prince Callum, I already had,” Viren Mocked before casting a spell to leave the tower leaving Callum by himself.  
Once by himself, Callum kept practices his magic thinking about why to escape. However, he came across something he thought was gone. “The Egg of the dragon prince.”Callum gasped in awe at what he just saw.

* * *

Seven years had passed since the Death of the dragon prince and the disappearance of Prince Callum. Viren tried to convince King Harrow to try to move that Callum was most likely dead. That only got Harrow to yell at him about how Callum would not be dead until a body was found. With that year after search party would be sent off to look for the boy. 

He was spending his days locked in a tower doing nothing but Drawing as well as practices magic. Callum thought it was weird about How Viren always seemed to want Callum to do his magic in front of him. When he got older, Callum dealt with Viren that he would return only to his magic for information on His step-father and Brother.

Back at his castle Harrow always made sure to tell Ezran about his Brother, making sure he would never forget about Callum. 

When he was left alone, Callum tried to figure out a way to get the egg to hatch, thinking that maybe then he could fly home to his mother. So a least one of them could be with a family. 

That was how His Day went Day after Day until one Day, A young MoonShadow elf named Rayla came across the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spell that Viren cast is the one from the show he used in the show to kill the other rulers.
> 
> Also, Merry Christmas to everyone


	2. Chapter Two: An Elf climbs a Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, a lot of things from cannon are going to change in this story.

When it came to being an assassin, most Moonshadow elves would claim that patience was one of the most important things. That was something that Rayla did not have. Ruanaan had often told her that it didn't matter how good she was with her weapons; if she never learned how to sit still and wait for the perfect moment to strike. Her target would always get away from her. She got how Ruanaan was right, but Rayla was not always the best listener; ask any one of her old teachers.

This is what lead Rayla to where she was had the moment. She was tasked to go along with Ruanaan and a group of other Moonshadow elf assassin to the human kingdom of Katolis to kill King Harrow and Prince Ezran for revenge on the human for killing the Dragon King and destroying the egg of the dragon prince.  
Rayla had decided to out for a walk to explore the human kingdom lands. When she came across what she would call a strange-looking building, it was a tall tower that Rayla discovered had no door to get into it from walking around the building. Looking up, she could see there was a window at the very top of the tower.

"What are you?" Rayla asked to no one in particular, just letting her questioned word go off into the wind of the world.  
Having nothing better to as she would not need back at the campsite until sundown. Rayla decides to try and climb the mystery building. She figures it was probably some Human idea to see the future into Xadia to see income attack. To make up for their lack of flying ability as skwying elf had. 

"Let see what you Human are hiding up there," Rayla Broadcasted to the tower. Thus, her climb uses her swords to stab into cracks in the building between the bricks and then use her own strength to pull herself up the tower.

Upon making her way to the top, Rayla finally climbs through the window that was had the top. When she entered the tower, the young Moonshadow elf was surprised had what she was seeing. There was no military device that could be used to take out an elf. Instead, it was just a room. From what she could, it would be considered to be nice by human standards. There was only a small area for a kitchen and a bed on the other side; amongst the floor, there were piles of books gathering dust on the floor. Looking at them, she could see that they ranged from silly little children's books about human knights. A text about stuff like human math and sciences and human history book likely filled with lies about elves and dragons.  
There was a thing that stocked Rayla to her core. In the middle of the room was a table, and on the center of the table was an egg. Looking at she could see it was not just some standard egg. It was much more important; she remembered seeing a picture of those eggs in school when she was younger. 

"The Egg of the dragon prince," Rayla breathed out. Humans didn't destroy them. They kept the eggs alive but away from the dragon's home and mother. Rayla figured that some evil dark magic using humans must be using it for some fake magic spell they would do. Walking towards the egg, Rayla was preparing to the egg back to the campsite to show the others what she had found. 

"Aspiro," A voice called out from behind her. After casting the spell, a gust of wind came out and knocked her sideways onto the ground. Looking up to find her attacker expected to be some other elf, mostly a skywing elf who had seen the tower just shortly before she had. Expected when she looked to her side there was a human boy,

"How did you get here" The boy challenged, holding his hand up. Hands that Rayla notice did not hold any primal stone.

* * *

Days at the Katolis were the same from day after day. In the morning, a maid would come to get Ezran up and ready for the day. In another part of the castle, Viren would try to wake up Harrow only to be yelled at by the king to wake him up too early. Once they were both awoke, Harrow and Ezran would have breakfast together. For the first of the day, Ezran would be off to a lesson from his teacher. At some point in the day, Ezran would make his way to the kitchen to steal some jelly tart from the baker with Bait's help. Ezran would make sure to leave a plate of Jelly tarts on the desk in his brother's room; Ezran thought that when Callum finally returned home, he would want some jelly tarts to eat. 

Today was different from all the other days. Some guards at the got word of rumours that Moonshadow elves. They're in the woods by the castle, waiting for the full moon to rise to assassinate King Harrow.

"We must act fast to spare your life," Viren Wared. He and Harrow were standing in the king bedroom. As Viren wanted this war to keep going on, he was conflicted when Harrow was his oldest friend; how could he want his death.

"Do you think he's in any pain" Harrow Lamented while looking down?

"What are you talking about?" Viren asked, confused, trying to look at whatever Harrow was looking.   
It was quite for a moment neither one of the two men moving. This was until Harrow turned to face Viren, a place something to the mage. Looking at Viren saw that what his friend was looking for was a painted of the royal family. The portrait was of him and Sarai, who held a baby Ezran, But Viren figured that Harrow talked about Callum.

"The ones that took him, I wonder if they take care of him or do think they're truly the monster that we think are and touring Callum even though he's just an innocent boy?" Harrow Contemplated about his eldest son, "Or do you think he's lying somewhere dead." Harrow added in if that was the case, he hoped that Callum went quickly and wasn't into munch pain.

“I am sure we will find him one day.”Viren Shared his lie to Harrow. He knew precisely where the step-prince was, and if Viren had anything to say about it, he wasn’t going to let the boy out until he has managed to get rid of all the elves.

“But until then, we must stop those elves from taking you,” Viren begged of his king, trying to get him to listen to him.  
“I need to think alone for a while,” Harrow said, “Please leave Viren,” The king requested.  
Whenever the topic of Callum came up, Viren always tried to act the most proper way that one would act toward their king, to make sure Harrow would never doubt his loyalty to him.

“Then I shall meet with you again to discuss later,” Viren Promised, taking a bow and then walking out of the door.

When he was alone, Harrow had time to think. We were those assassins coming to kill. Haven’t those elves already had their revenge by taking or killing Callum from him and Ezran?

“I’m So very Sarai,” Harrow Mouthed to the photo of the queen and his late wife. “I promised you that I would protect our Sons, but I failed you,” Harrow Aplolzied.  
At the moment, Harrow promised himself that he would live for the day he saw Callum again. He was also going to make sure that this war wouldn’t take every single family member Ezran had.

* * *

"I should be asking you what you're doing with that," Rayla Accused. With her hand pointing toward The Egg while the other was holding her sword, pointing a boy's throat.

"Wait, hold on, remove the knife from my neck, and I'll tell you that the egg is a prisoner here just like me," The boy explained. Once Rayla had first put her sword to his throat, his hands went up into the air in defence.  
Rayla took a second before putting down her weapons at her side. 

"Alright, explain yourself."

“My name is Callum, and when I was seven years old, A dark Mage by the time of Viren took me from my home and as kept me prisoner here along with that egg,” Callum Revealed about himself.

Taking in the boy who she now knew was named Callum. Rayla could see that he cleared had left this place in a long time. He was dressed in simple clothes and a large oversized red top held up by a belt, paired with simple brown pants that went down to the ground. Rayla also notices the boys lack shoes. 

“What are you like some half skywing elf half-human” Rayla Guessed. She figured that some human probably tricked a skywing elf into loving them, and they had a half-breed child together. This would explain how Callum could do magic and why a dark mage would keep him prisoner.

"Oh um, No, I'm just a regular old human," Callum replied; he held up his hands and wiggled his figure, all five of them to verify that he was not a half-elf.

"That doesn't make any sense; I saw you do Sky magic without a Primal stone," Rayla said, confused. "Human can't do magic," She added in.

Being as if he was a little kid make on the day when he showed Harrow is magic for the first time. For a few seconds, Callum just stood there, not saying anything until he worked up the nerve to explain.

"When I was younger, before I came here, I learned how to connect to the sky arcanum," Callum began to explain. "You see, I realized that the sky itself is a one big sky primal stone," Callum answered.

"That's interesting," Rayla replied. She did fully understand all the magic stuff that there was. She always did prefer sword over spells.

"'I'm still learning thou," Callum added in.

"Am trying to learn how to get the egg to hatch," Callum Declared point over to the table.

"Why you won't do something like that," Rayla accused. Callum seems nice enough, but as ever, she has been taught Humans were terrible. Rayla was not sure if she could fully trust him just yet.

"The Egg is a prisoner just like I am," Callum told the elf.  
It didn't matter how many years passed. He never got used to being here. There was always a part of him that hopped anytime he heard a noise outside of the tower. He still hoped that it would be guards from the palace. That King Harrow had figured where he was, and he could finally go home. 

"If I can get the hatch, then it will be able to fly to his mother's, and at least one of us will get to go home," Callum answered.

“This change is everything we have to try and figure out to get the egg out of here,” Rayla declared. “And you do,” she added in. Rayla may not fully trust Callum yet, but she knew he didn’t deserve to be locked up here even as a human.

“I wish I knew how to,” Callum said, “Viren going to be back soon to check on me and bring some food; you should get going,” Callum commented.

“I’ll go tell Ruanaan about you and the dragon prince,” Rayla Stated as she was standing near the window. “Maybe if he knows, he can help get you two out of here, to bring the dragon prince egg back to his mother.”

“To stop the war,” Callum added in just because he lived in a tower as a prisoner. It didn’t mean that he was unaware of what was happening out there in the world.

With that, Rayla leaped out of the window, grasping on to a nearby branch. She jumped from tree to tree, heading back to the campsite of her fellow Moonshadow elves.


	3. Chapter Three: Remembering and Planning

Running as fast as she could, Rayla couldn’t help but let her mind wander. The egg of the dragon prince wasn’t destroyed. Xadia still had at its heir. The young Moonshadow elf knew what this could mean. The war could be over soon. This would mean no more elves would have to die. After about a few minutes of running, Rayla finally made her way back to the campsite of her fellow Moonshadow assassins where.

“Rayla, your finally back,” Runaan Acknowledged as the youngest member of the group. “We were just about to the bidding ritual.”

"Wait before you do the ritual; I found something," Rayla declared, getting ready to share her finding with the group.

"Whatever it's that you found can wait until after the mission." Runyan sighed, not genuinely wanting to deal with whatever Rayla was going on about.

"No, you don't understand; what I found is something that can change everything," Rayla begged to try to get them to understand her.

"Rayla, we don't have time-" Runaan began to say, get frustrated with Rayla Before he was cut off.

"I found the egg of the dragon prince." Rayla interrupted. 

Listening to what Rayla had just said, every one of them just fell silent.

"What are you talking about," Ram the elf with a dark skin tone appearing to be purple and with red eyes, asked. "The egg was destroyed years ago.

"But it wasn't destroyed. That's the thing," Rayla interjected.  
Rayla knew that if she were going to get them to believe her, she would have to be as clear and price as she possibly could be. Being the youngest member of the group Rayla was aware of how the others saw her. She knew that they could and would often look down on her. It didn't seem to matter how skilled she was with her blade.

“I was in the scotting the woods getting to know the area. When I came across a tower thinking it maybe could be some human lookout thing, So I climbed, and when I was there, I saw the egg being kept there with a human boy” Rayla begins telling her story.

“The boy is probably some dark mage trying to trick you, Rayla,” Skor the elf with yellow eyes Remarked. Brushing off what Rayla was saying.

“That’s what I thought at first,” Rayla added in. “But then I saw him do sky magic, without a primal stone.”

That was something they were not expecting her to say. The whole reason they were here was that humans couldn’t do primal magic, and instead of accepting the fact that elves and dragons were just better than humans, they tried to create dark magic. A human doing primal magic naturally was something special.

"According to the boy whose name is Callum, Him and the Dragon Prince are being held prisoner there by a Dark mage name Viren" Rayla finished.

"Wait, what did you say the boys' name was again," Andromeda, the other elve with a darker skin tone, asked.

"He said his name was Callum," Rayla answered. She was slightly confused by this; she would have considered that to be the least important thing of her whole story. "Why do you ask," Rayla questioned.

"Well, I unlike you elves I actually read up about the human was sent to assaisned'Andromeda Assured in a bit of joking matter. This only could sigh from the rest of the group.

"Well, eight-year ago, around the same time the king was killed, and the heir's egg was destroyed," Andromeda starts to say. "Or so we thought," She added in.

"The human king Harrow reported that his eldest son was taken from his bedroom at night," Andromeda explained.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Callisto, the other elve with yellow eyes, asked. Not getting had what Andromeda was going on about.

"Let me finish; the prince's name was Callum," Andromeda Confirmed. "King Harrow claimed that it was some skywing elf that did it. Most people assume the boy died, but nobody was ever discovered."

“Wait, if the human prince and the dragon prince are still alive, this could mean the change everything,” Skor Vocalized.  
The rest of the group began talking about what they do with this new-found knowledge.

“We should return them both to their homes,” Rayla interjected. Getting all off the other elves to look at her.

“What are you going on about, Rayla?”Runaan asked his young charge.

“When I was there, Callum said he also wants to return the egg to his mother. First, if we have a human return image, the dragon prince could help on our side to see things. Then we could return Callum to his family, who can hope he can talk King Harrow into conceiving the other humans to stop the war.”Rayla shared her plan with the group.

With all of them agree on what to a plan was made. Ram and Skor would head back to the silvergrove to tell the other what Rayla had discovered. Well, Ruanaan Callisto and Andromeda would stay in the area if something went wrong, and they did to keep with the original plan. Meanwhile, Rayla would talk the egg and the human Prince Callum to where they need to be.

“Good luck Rayla,” Runaan Breathed out at her with uncertainty; everything fell on her complete her part.

“I’ll do my best, Runaan,” Rayla Broadcasted with confidence and pride in her voice.  
A plan was now set in Rayla took off back into the woods to find the tower. At that moment in her mind, Rayla swore to herself that she wouldn’t fall.

* * *

Sometimes Callum would let his mind wander; it wasn't like he had anything else to do with his time. On days like this, Callum would think about the first day he came to the palaces. He remembered being terrified of meeting Harrow; He was the king. He could have Callum executed for looking at him wrong. Callum could recall how it was quite awkward for the early few days of living in the castle after his mom married Harrow for the first few days. This was until Harrow gave Callum his prized sketchbook. That Sketch was Callum's favourite thing in the whole world; He wonders if Harrow kept the sketchbook. Viren would sometimes bring Callum papers to draw on, but it wasn't the same as using his sketchbook.

He also remembered the day the Ezran had been born. Most people would think that Callum would have been upset by his brother's birth to feel like he was being replaced. It wasn't like that at all. Callum loved his younger brother. He remembered how Soren used to joke about how usually the older sibling could boss around the younger sibling with Claudia. However, since Ezran was a full prince and Callum was only a step-prince, Ezran was the one who could boss Callum around despite being the younger brother. Callum missed his little brother a lot. He also missed Claudia. He used to think she was pretty when they were kids. He sometimes even missed Soren; at least he was someone to talk to.

The thing that was the hardest for Callum to remember was his mother. His mom Queen Sarai had died when he was five years old on a mission to get the titian's heart so Viren could cast a spell to end the long winter. Another reason to hate Viren Callum thought to himself he also was the one that took his mom from him.  
When Sarai had first been gone for a week, the only thing Callum had wanted to hide in his room and cry. One day, he finally worked up the energy to leave his room and get some food when he heard the castle servants talked about him. They were saying how it was only a matter of time before King Harrow kicked Callum out. That afternoon Callum decided that he would leave on his own terms.

* * *

_"And where do you think you're going, mister?" Harrow Asked, his young step-son. The king was there to check on Callum, whom he had seen for a few today as the prince was still grieving the death of his mother. When he could to Callum's room, the king was surprised to see the young boy packing a bag._

_"I don't. I'll probably become a beggar or something like that," Callum answered. "Maybe I can go live with Aunt Amaya," He had add-in clearly Callum at the moment, merely just thinking out loud with the part about Amaya._

_"Why do you think you're go-to become a beggar?" Harrow questioned._

_"Because you don't want to me anymore," Callum Revealed. It was at that moment the flood worked opened, and Callum starts crying. To make matters worse, Callum was embarrassed in front of the king, which only made the five-year-old cry more._

_"I'm sorry, I know you only kept me here to make my Mommy happy, but she is gone now, and you don't need to be; please throw me out. Don't have me executed," Callum Bawled, his face cover in his Tears._

_Usually, when it came to deal with Callum, Harrow always made sure to keep somewhat of a distance between them to allow Callum room for his birth father, not that the boy remembered the man. But seeing the boy standing there crying out, Harrow decided to Cross the line and pick the young boy up in arms._

_"Shh, your alright, Callum," Harrow comforted, rubbing circles around the young prince's back to try and calm him down._

_Once Callum had managed to cry now, only with a few tears running down his face. Harrow brought him over to his bed, sitting on his lap._   
_“_

_I know how much you miss mother, But I will never get rid of you,” Harrow clarified to him. “Why would you think something like that?”Harrow asked._

_“I heard some of the Serevent talks about how you were going to get rid of me,” Callum sniffled his reply._

_This caused Harrow to let out a sigh. It didn’t remember how many times he told people Prince Callum was his son. There were always some people who thought it was okay to talk wrong about Callum, thinking that he was just there to keep Sarai happy. Harrow remembered how after Ezran was born, some of the maids said the same thing. Lucky that time, Harrow was the one to overhear it and stop the rumour before Callum could hear it._

_"Callum, look at me," Harrow requested, talking the boy's chin in his getting him to look at him._

_"You are my son, and I love you just as much as I love your brother; I promise you that I will not kick you to go live on the streets," Harrow Promised his stepson._

_"Really, do you mean it," Callum asked? He was worried the Harrow was saying that to be nice to him,_

_"Yes, I mean that," Harrow Affirmed. "Now, how about we go get some jelly tarts."_

_With that, Harrow could up, Carrying his stepson in arms down to the kitchen to get a treat._

* * *

Thinking about his step-father was often strange for Callum. His Birth father had left when Callum was just a baby. He barely could remember him to the point he wasn’t even sure if he was dead or alive. Whenever Callum thought of his Father, the image he saw was King Harrow, But yet even though he had seen him in years, Callum still felt too embarrassed to call Harrow his Father. Callum Believed he wasn’t worthy of calling the king the title of Dad.

It was then when Callum heard someone speaking a strange language from outside. Despite hoping that could have been some there to rescue him, Callum knew that it wasn’t. He knew that Viren cast one of his spells to make Callum Vison go black temporarily. It allowed the Dark Mage to come into the tower without Callum seeing it So that Callum couldn’t figure out to get out of the tower-based on how Viren got into the tower.

“Ah, Prince Callum, How are you today?”Viren Asked in a mocking tone. For some reason, Viren always made sure to call Callum by his title of Prince. Viren then walked over to where His prisoner was sitting on the floor and dropped a bag of supplies.

“I’m fine, thanks for asking,” Callum replied.  
Looking through the bag, Callum saw that it was the same as every other week. It was filled with food, books and some art supplies. Being hungry, Callum reached into the bag and grabbed an apple out of the bag and took a bite.

“How are they?”Callum Requested; he was asking about his stepfather king harrow and his younger brother Ezran.

"Not so fast, you know the rules. Spell first, and then I'll you about your family," Viren Asserted. The dark wizard then handed the step-prince a piece of paper.

"Fine, I'll cast your spell," Callum Grumbled. He then looked at the paper, reading the spelling commenting it to memory. With A sigh, the young mage stood. 

"Fulminis," Callum Declared. Sticking his hands into the air. Once the spell was cast, a bolt of lighting came shooting out of Callum's hand, hinting at a nearby chair blasting it to piece. 

So much for the chair. Callum thought to himself.

"Interesting," Viren Observed. It didn't matter how many years Viren had study the prince. He still had no way of telling how he was doing magic. 

"Now, before I tell you about your family, I'm going to need some of your blood," Viren Remarked. 

Listening to the Dark Mage request, Callum gave him his arms. Viren then stuck a needle into Callum's arms, drawing blood. Viren had decided he would test some of Callum's blood against his own blood, a dark magic user, and some random human who didn't use magic, along with the blood of an elf. To see if there was any difference between the blood.

"Now tell me about them," Callum demanded. He needs to know how His step-father and brother were doing.

"Fine, I'll tell you," Viren Agreed. He was clearly annoyed. It wasn't like he even wanted to waste his time telling the test subject anything, but it was the only way to get the body to what he wanted.

Viren exampled how Ezran was doing well in his studies and kept getting in trouble with the baker for stealing jelly tarts. This caused Callum to let out a small laugh; he remembered how Ezran was obsessed with Jelly tarts when they were younger. He was happy to learn that his brother's hand changed to munch. Viren then told the step-prince about his two children Soren and Claudia has before Callum was taken to the tower. They were only two other kids somewhat around Callum's age, and he somewhat considers them to be friends. 

It was what Viren had to say lastly that could cause the most significant reaction from Callum. Viren had told the young mage about how there was a word of MoonShadow Elves assassin coming to get King Harrow. 

“What do you mean they are going to kill the king? You have to something” Callum Begged. He knew that if Harrow died then, Ezran would have no one. However, a small part of Callum didn’t want to lose another father, even if he had seen him for years.

“No need to worry, Prince Callum, I’m working on a plan to save king Harrow,” Viren Related make to the step prince. 

With one final word, Viren left the tower with the blood of his little pet. Make it to the castle to study it.


	4. Chapter 4:Esacpe to a brotherly reunion.

The first thing Rayla did after she left the rest of the group. Was she ran into the woods to collect some vines to be used for rope. She figures that if Callum didn’t try to climb down with blades like she did, to means that I likely doesn’t have the ability to it. Once Rayla collects the vine, she ran as she could into the woods. She ran through the trees stepping over rocks as she ran until she reached her destination.

“HEY, I’m back,” Rayla shouted up to the windows.

It took a moment, but Callum head to pop out of the window after a few seconds. “You really came back,” Calum Rejoiced. It has been so long since he had talked to some besides Viren that he didn’t even care that it was an elf that he was happy to see.

“Of course I came back; I’m here to break you and the dragon prince out of here,” Rayla Delcared climbing in through the large window of the tower.

“Really you are,” Callum asked, slightly confused. When he was younger, Callum had always been told that elves were something to be feared, yet here was one that was going to help him escape.

"Well, that's the plan, take the egg back to his mother," Rayla explained, pointing to the dragon prince egg that was sitting over on the table.

"Then I'm going to return you to your father," Rayla added in fishing, explaining her plan. "By the way, did you tell me that you were a human prince?" Rayla asked.  
This caused Callum to stop packing a few supplies into one of the bags that Viren left when he visited him. 

"I didn't really think it was important," Callum replied. Before adding in a question of his own, "How did you figure out that I'm a prince."

"An elf named Andromeda, who I travelled herewith, had read all about and how your father-" Rayla began answering before being cut off. 

"Step-father," Callum interrupted. "King Harrow is my step-father; I don't know about who my birth father is."

"Well, I don't think what you guys call each other really matters, the human king as still be looking for you," Rayla answered, with a tone that some could call comforting. 

"Anyways, let's get going," Rayla remarked. See that the human boy had finished packing. This includes putting the Dragon prince egg into his bag.

Once the two were ready to go, they got to work preparing for their exit. Together, they took the vine Rayla had brought to be used as a rope. To the hook that was right above the window. Callum figured it was likely originally there for hanging flower pots.   
It didn’t take long for Rayla to start climbing down the tower. She hadn’t been the one to be imprisoned in the towers for years. She had no strong feeling towards it. 

Since he was seven years old, this tower had been somewhat of his home. This caused Callum to take a moment to take in what he was really doing. He was going to get to go to Xadia to returned the egg of the dragon prince. Growing up hearing about Xadia from when he lived on the breach with his mother and his aunt Amaya. This had been before Sarai had married king Harrow, and they moved into the castle. Xadia had always been someplace Callum had always wanted to visit despite the Horror story of Elfs and dragons he had heard. Being able to see Xadia wasn't even the best part of Callum's mind. The best part was that Callum was finally going to go home.  
"Come on here up, we got to go," Rayla called out. She had already climbed down half the way.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go," Callum Climbed in with a hint of worry in his voice, wondering how this would all turn out. 

With that, Callum bid farewell to his tower. Were Viren and Improsined him in all those years ago. The young step prince couldn't help but let out a smile as he climbed down the rope.

* * *

Upon leaving Callum’s tower and returning to the katolis palace, Viren went down to his private room to begin his experiment with the types of blood.

“Now this is something fascinating,” Viren Breathed out to himself. Upon seeing what he had discovered with the blood.

The only difference that could be told by the blood was that elf blood was slightly lighter in colour than human blood. What came as entertaining was when Viren mixed the drops of blood.   
Mixing Callum blood with the regular human caused the two blood to mix; there was nothing special. When mixing Callum blood with the fallen elves' blood. The two blood appeared two spins around each other. The drops of blood of the two spices look as if they always belonged to each other, yet you could quickly tell that they were different but the same.

Lastly, when Viren mixed his own blood with the prince, blood was the most interesting. His own Dark magic user blood seemed to absorbed Callum blood, and if he looked closely, he could almost see the step prince's blood trying to fight back; however, his own blood was too powerful.

The dark mage Viren was going to continue his experiment when he heard an alarm went off. When Viren first took the human prince Callum and the egg of the dragon prince. He made sure to use his magic sent up an alarm system to ensure that he could have the ability to know that he could no when or if Callum tried to escape.

“Now, where do you think you’re going, Prince Callum” Viren Chastised to the empty room as he went over to turn the alarms before anyone else in the castle.

What Viren didn't notice well, his back was turned. Was that Callum blood did manage to overpower his own blood. Dark magic blood was no match for real primal magic.

* * *

Ezran was bored. He had been sent to stay at the Banther lodge. Ezran had been told that his dad was meeting with some people that were going to take some time. King Harrow had told Ezran that he would have more fun at the Banther lodge than had a boring meeting. 

This was, of course, a lie. Harrow didn’t want Ezran anywhere near the castle when the castle would be overrun with Moonshadow elf assassin.  
Usually, going to the banther lodge was fun. That was when he went in the winter with his dad, and together they could play in the snow.

This led Ezran to where he was right now, walking in the woods, exploring it with Bait. Which were somewhat fun, but the boring came from how lonely it was without anyone there. Sure there was a guard there to watch him, but they could come to do stuff with him. Ezran had been informed that his Aunt Amaya would be coming by later this day. Hopefully, she would be more fun.

“Alright, Bait, I’m out of idea as to what we should do,” Ezran asked his animal friend, who glowed in response.

“I like your thinking of getting more Jelly tarts, But the baker didn’t come with us. All the jelly tarts are back home,” Ezran replied.

“I’m telling you, Rayla, no winter, no humans at the Banther lodge,” Ezran heard a voice speak. A voice that sounds strangely familiar to him.

“Were only doing this so you can get some shoes and the weird block thing you somehow remember about.”This time a voice of a female replied to the familiar voice.

Despite being told multiple times that if he ever heard a stranger get the guards right away. Yet that voice seemed so familiar to him that Ezran could help himself. 

“Who goes there?”The crown prince called out.

“Ezran, is that you? It’s me, Callum,” the voice of the boy announced, coming in from the trees.”I don’t know if you remember me, but I’m your brother.”

Of course, Ezran remembers his brother. He and his dad would talk about him whenever they could. King Harrow always made sure the Ezran could never forget about his brother telling him that it would be any day when Callum would be returned to them.

“Callum, your back,” Ezran Exclaimed, running over to his older brother to hug him.

“Come, we have to go tell Dad about you, Were even were you,” Ezran rambled begin to pull his brother back to the lodge. 

“Wait, hold a second,” The girl called out, who Ezran could now see was a Moonshadow elf.

“Oh right, Ezran, This is Rayla.”Callum introduces the two to each other. “I have something to tell you.”

Callum explained to his younger brother about the tower. How it was Viren that was the one that at taken him and not a skywing elf-like he had always been told.  
“That the egg of the dragon prince,” Ezran Mused with pure delight in voice; he had always wanted to know what a dragon looked like.

“Yup, Rayla and I are going to return it to his mother,” Callum replied. 

“Do you want to come with us?”Callum asked. Rayla did jap him inside, only for Callum to explain that he only just got his brother back, and maybe Ezran could be helpful. Rayla reluctantly agreed to this.

“Can we please go tell Dad your back before we go? He’s been worried sick about” Ezran Begged.

“Ezran, we can’t tell King Harrow until we return the egg to Xadia,” Callum Revealed. This caused the other two to pause had what he was talking about. 

“I wanted to go home more than anything, but what if King Harrow doesn't believe me when I tell him it was Viren that was the one that took me and just gives Viren back the egg.No we have to return the egg first,” Callum explained his side of the story. 

“That sounds like a good idea.”Rayla agreed to the plan. Ezran also nodded in agreement but not before adding in, “You should really call him Dad.”

“I’m not sure If I’m allowed to do that, I’m only his step-son.”Callum shared his doubts about his own relationship with his step-father.

“Well, I’m sure he would want you to call him Dad,” Ezran Communicated but didn’t try to push the matter.

Setting up their plan, the group now made up of three. I had begun heading back to the winter Banther lodge to get the supplies that Callum need.


	5. Chapter Five: Hatching a plan.

The group had been on the road for about a week now. A lot of things happen in that time. First, when they were trying to make it into the Banther lodge. The guards spotted Rayla and assumed that she was there to Kill Ezran, but after she and Ezran left together on the boat, they thought Rayla kidnapped the crown prince. Luckily Callum did manage to get the things that he came for a pair of boots along with that cube that he remembered.

Even though many of the guards had seen the missing Step-prince, None of them seemed to recognize him. When General Amaya and Wren came to the lodge, the guards reported that the mystery boy was probably a human traitor working with the elves.

After that, when the Trio was trying to climb up a mountain, Rayla and Callum got into an argument. Callum had a point out how he didn’t fully know what Rayla was doing in Katolis when she had designed to climb the tower he had been kidnaped. There yelling along with Bait loudly burping had caused an avalanche. Callum had managed to use his magic to push the snow away from that, with Rayla had confessed she has initially been there to assassinate Ezran. However, she is now on a new mission to bring the egg and Callum back to their homes.

Going down from the mountain, the egg fell through the ice and into the water. Ezra had been the one to go in a get the egg back. When he didn’t come back up within a few minutes. Callum, in nearly panic he had just got his little brother back. He couldn’t lose him again. The mage had to let himself breathe of relief when Ezran came back up from the water with the egg.

Seeing that something was wrong with the egg. Callum Rayla and Ezran went to a nearby village to talk to a vet to see what could help the egg when Callum notices something. 

"Hey, Look, it's me," Callum point to the poster on the wall. It was a poster of him from when he was younger before he had was taken. He was shocked to see the list on the bottom of the paper for his return award.

"Dad had to those but up all round the kingdom when you first went missing," Ezran explain to his older brother. "He really missed you."

Callum always knew that his step-father was a good man, yet he didn't think that Harrow would go to such length for him. He was only the king's stepson Harrow was to need of an Heir from him. Callum knew that unlike his brother, the king's biological son Callum served no purpose to him, only being there since he was Queen Sarai's child.

"Dad's sent out people all the time to look for you," Ezran Mentioned.

"He really did that all for me," Callum Pondered, With Ezran nodding to his brother in agreement.

Heading further into the village, the trio went to the vet. He first told them that there was nothing he could do for them. He had never treated a Dragon egg before he was out of his element. They nearly give up until they meet Ellis.

Ellis was a young girl who was friends with a wolf named Ava. She explained how a few years ago, she had Ava has a pup with her paw trapped in a bear trap. When the vet amputated her leg, it looked like Ava was going to have to die. Upset by this, Ellis explained how she ran into the woods up the Cursed Caldera, where she meets a magic healer who managed to fix Ava, giving her a new leg.

Ellis and Ava have their guide Callum and his younger brother Ezran and his new friend Rayla head into the Cursed Caldeira. After fighting some monsters using their own unique skills.

Ezran relayed to the groups about how he could somehow understand animals. Using his ability, he managed to talk to one of the giant spiders to let them go past it.

Once they reached the peak of the mountain. The group had wait in the cave where Ellis had initially been going with Ava that day. The mystery magic healer seemed to come down from the moon.   
An annoyed Rayla point how she was no healer. Instead, she was a Moonshadow elf mage, one the specialized in illusion magic. The new elf introduces herself as

Lujanne and her companion, a Moon phoenix by Phoe-Phoe's name.  
Lujanne them all about how Ava never needs any healing and that her new leg was just an illusion. That she just needed to look. She had all four legs to let others believe what was best for her. After removing the collar she had to give to the wolf on that night, Ava went back to having only three legs.

Lujanned relayed to the group that what was need to make sure the egg survived was for it to be a hatch. The problem with that was the egg was that of a Sky Dragon, which could be hatched in a thunderstorm and with no storm in sight. The group was nearly out of the idea until Callum thought of something to do. Taken the egg, Callum walked a bit from the group.

"Fulmisis Aspiro" Callum Began cast the spell for wind along with the one for lighting, repeating the word over and over again until a storm starts to grow.

Once he was finished, the egg had started to crack. Ezran went over to the egg to see a Baby dragon come out of the egg.

"It's nice to meet you." Ezran introduces himself to the newly found baby dragon, who yipped at him in response.

"And you already know your name Azymodias." Ezran Beamed had the dragon. "we can call

you, Zym, "The crowned prince add-in.

Gald that his plan had work Callum could have been happier about what he had managed to achieve. Doing that munch magic had really taken a lot out of Callum. He considered when his vision starts to blur.  
Rayla, along with Ezran, Lujanne.Ellis and even Ava were shocked when Callum collapsed where he was standing.

"Callum" Ezran and Rayla yelled with fear in their voice, running to Callum's side.

"He's okay," Lujanne Disclosed to Callum worried friends after she had looked over the unconscious body of the boy. "He just used to munch magic. He'll be fine after he rests for a while."

Lujanne had Phoe-Phoe take the past out Callum into a bedroom in the Moon Nexus, following close behind them. The rest of the group went to get something to eat and for Ezran to get to know that newly hatched Zym.

* * *

To say those who worked in the royal castle were surprised when on the night of the full moon. No Moonshadow elf assassin came to try and kill the king would be considered the understatement of the year.

“Those Elfs are all coward,” Soren Snickered to the other crown graders who were all standing guard in front of the Harrows bedroom as he was leaving to go and see what his sister Claudia was doing.

Viren was quite pleased with how things were going at the moment. Yes, he was mad at Harrow for refusing to listen to his plan using the soul serpent, but They were still old friends. Viren would take the high ground and forgive his friend for what he had said to him.

No longer having to worry about Assassin's coming after Harrow. Viren could work on his own problem of getting Prince Callum and that egg back in their tower before some realized who that boy truly is?

The royal mage plan to get what was his back was put into motion. Viren had to put them on hold was the castle got some awful news.  
A female Moonshadow elf had kidnapped Prince Ezran from the banther lodge. When Viren learned that along with the elves was a Human boy, many of the guards there point out he looked familiar. Viren figured it was likely Callum. It made to munch sense that the first thing he would do was go and find his brother. Viren was a bit surprised that the step-prince was getting help from an Elf.

Knowing that where he found the Step Prince, he would find the dragon eggs. Not wanting anyone to what he was doing, he told Claudia to get back his missing things. About a year ago, Viren told Claudia about having Callum, and the dragon prince egg locked away in the tower. He explained how the dragon would kill them because he took it for humanity's safety if the egg hatched. He the reason he took Callum was that the reason he could primal Magic was that he was sick and needed to be kept far away from the Royal Family. He tells Harrow as he didn't want to worry about the king. Like that, Claudia believed his story; in fact, she was more eager to help her father find a cure so that Callum could be returned to his family.

Of course, King Harrow wants to be the one to lead the search looking for Prince Ezran.

“Please, your Highness, you must stay here. We had almost lost you to an attack,” Viren begged. He could have the king finding out what he had done by taking the older prince.

“Stay here. You want me to stay here,” Harrow Fumed at his friends. “Those elves didn’t attack me. They kidnapped my son, and I will stop at nothing to get him back, Lord Viren,” Harrow Snapped.

Why didn’t the elves try and kill him? Had they done enough already by taking one of his sons, now they had to take other ones. 

“He’s all that I have left,” Harrow Murmured with a sad invoice.

“I know that King Harrow, but we can’t lose you too. Karolis will be weak with a king. It likely all part of the Elfs plans to attack us,” Viren said. “I promise you we will find Prince Ezran all sent my own children,” Viren Advised.

Harrow let out a sigh as they began to think. The High Mage of Katolis did make some valid points about not letting the kingdom be easily under attack from their enemies. Harrow had also known Viren's children, and he could agree that Soren was one of the best guards they had. At the same time, Claudia is growing into a very powerful mage. If anyone could find Ezran, it would be them.

"I will let you sent Claudia and Soren to look for Ezran, But if they can't find him in two weeks, I will go out and look for them myself," Harrow Maintained, sending Viren out of his room.

* * *

When Viren walked into his room, he was that at all surprised to see Claudia in there. She looked over the mirror that they had found in the dragon's bedroom when they killed Thunder.

"I've tried every spell I can't think of to get that Mirror to reveal itself to me, but nothing seemed to work," Viren Divulged to his daughter.

"Yes, but it's weird how the Mirror is almost looking back at us like it judging us," Claudia Wondered. As she looked to her reflection seemed to hold on to her Black covered eyes from using dark magic longer than average.

"What is that you need from me? Is it about Ezran," Claudia asked her father, turning away from the mirror.

"Ah yes, that, I would like to sent you and your brother out to look for Ezran," Viren Related to Claudia.

"Got find the prince a quick locator spell and some tracker dogs we should have him back home by sun fall," Claudia Boasted. She was quite proud of her skill as a mage. For her, it was no worry about getting the prince back.

"That's good to hear, but they're something else I need from you," Viren requested. "A select mission per se," He added in.

“Yes, what is it?”Claudia asked. She loved whenever her father trusted her with vital information that only she knew about.

“It appears that elf had also taken the Dragon prince egg and Prince Callum from the safety of their tower,” Viren exampled with a fake considering tone in his voice.

“Oh, that terrible,” Claudia Squeaked out in terror.   
Claudia had remembered when she learned about How Prince Callum was sick from her father, who was protecting him from getting everyone else ill as well. It was just like those elves to try and take a sick boy.

“I promised you I’d get back Ezran, the egg and Callum,” Claudia Assured. “Anything else you need from me,” Claudia asked in a joking matter.

Viren just sighed. "No, nothing else."  
Before Claudia was about to leave the room to find her brother to leave for the mission, her father stopped.  
"It of the utmost importance that knows but us figures about Prince Callum and the Dragon egg," Stated.   
He then hands Claudia a vial of some potion. "When the time comes, spray this potion in Soren and Prince Ezran's face. It will make them forget all about seeing Prince Callum."   
"Got it, dad," Claudia Agreed to her father's plan.

"Oh, and Claudia, if it comes down to getting the egg and the prince back to the tower safely, take it. Even over Soren life, "Viren brought up. Then with that, he had sent Claudia off.

Hearing her father's last comment. Claudia just assumed that he was joking. He could really mean that. Let Soren die. That had to be some weird joke her father had made.   
It had to be right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about the Harrow is in Pip's body theory. Can some draw me a photo of Pip in Harrow's body acting like how a bird would act? I think that would be funny. 
> 
> You can find me on my Tumblr @theDemonCat. 
> 
> I'll make sure to post the link to the art in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter Six: Sweet dreams till moonbeams find you

_Callum was floating in the sky. It wasn’t like he was flying; instead, it was more like he was floating in the water, only it was the sky. He could look down on to the ground from up high above into the atmosphere. For a moment, Callum had had peace when all of a sudden, the sky began to crack, and he fell to the ground._

_Falling for what felt like an hour, Callum eventually hit the ground. Looking up, Callum noted that he was in what he remembered to be the Katolis theatre. When he was younger, it wasn’t uncommon for people to put on plays of human slaying the dragons and beating the elves. Every once a while, the royal family would go and see one of those plays. They would even get to sit in a special booth only for them. Except Callum wasn’t in the royal family booth. No, he was on the stage._

_Looking down at himself, Callum could help but laugh at seeing what he was wearing. Callum was dressed in a light blue sailor outfit with the most frilly and the puffiest pants that Callum had ever seen, which wasn’t saying a lot as being trapped in a tower for so many years he hadn’t really see all that many things in his life. Another thing that was shocking to Callum was the rope tied around each of his arms._

_The doors to the theatre one by one people walked and filled up the stairs._

_"It sure is exciting to see tonight's show," One person said to another, taking their seats._

_"Yes, this Prince Callum should be given how long the King had kept him around," The other person replied, laughing._

_"Hey, heard they only kept him around to make the queen happy," Another person added in a mocking tone._

_When he saw his stepfather and brother walk intake, there seats Callum tried to scream out for help, but no sound would come out of his mouth. Fear rose in Callum when Viren walk in down the center, stopping when he reached the stage._

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, I Lord Viren High Mage of Katolis is proud to present Prince Callum" Viren Advertised. As he lifts his arms into the air, Callum felt his body raise into the air by the rope._

_With every moving of Viren's hands, Callum's body moved along with them. The so-called step prince's body was being moved around like a puppet being forced to dance._

_"Ah hurts, please make it stop," Callum finally helping to talk Howled out in pain. Viren made his body move in unnatural ways had cause pain to spread throughout Callum's entire body._

_"This is funny; dad makes him go faster," Ezran Cheered, tugging on king harrow's arms. Failing to pay any attention to his older brother's cries for help._

_"I'd have to agree with you, Ezran," Harrow laughed along with Ezran._

_"Viren, you heard my son make him so faster," Harrow requested to his friend._

_Viren obliged, causing Callum to move around faster and faster. At this point, Callum felt like he wants to vomit. Then the rope snapped, and Callum went tumbling to the ground that at open up a whole, which the sky mage fell through._

* * *

With a gasp, Callum opens his eye and sat up in bed.

"Aw, you're awake," Lujanne Acknowledged seeing the human mage sitting up in his bed.

"Where am I? The Last thing was the storm and Zym," Callum asked, trying to gain a hold of his memory. Did he really do that created a storm to hatch a baby dragon?

"You're in the Moon Nexus. It seems that you do much of your magic and passed out. Your friends are outside waiting for you to wake up," Lujanne replied, leading Callum outside.

“I must say it pretty impress for you Humans to create a primal stone that small. I couldn’t seem to see that one you used,” Lujanne Commented as the two walked together.

“Oh, I don’t have a primal stone; I learn out to connect to the sky arcanum when I was younger,” Callum Disclosed.

“A human doing primal magic Never thought I live to see the day,” Lujanne shared.  
Callum then explains his story to her about how he was kidnapped and held prisoner in Viren's tower. That know him, Rayla and Ezran are trying to return the Dragon Prince to his mother.

Once the two of them made it out. Callum could help but look on in amazement. The moon nexus was indeed something extraordinary. Turing his head, Callum saw Ezran and Rayla; Ezran played with the newly hatched Baby dragon Zym while Rayla watched him.  
Looking up from what he was doing. Ezran let a smile come across his face seeing his brother standing there.

"Callum, your alive," Ezran Cheered in delight, running over to hug his brother.

"Yeah, it's good to see you humans aren't that weak," Rayla said, making a joked at Callum's expense. 

"Yeah, it takes a lot more than that to Kill me," Callum Laughed.

Unhappy with his newfound status of being ignored to talk to Callum. Zym began yipping on the ground to get the other attention.

“Oh, Callum, you have to Meet Zym,” Ezran Annocued picking up the Baby dragon to show him to his brother.

“Well, it nice to meet you Zym, I’m Callum,” Callum introduced himself to the dragon prince.  
Who did approve of the new person that had enter! Zym gave out a yip to approve of Callum.

“He likes you,” Ezran Remakered speaking on behalf of Zym.

“Now that your awake, we better get a move on,” Rayla Declared. The faster they could get to the storm spire, the better.

“Wait, we can’t leave yet I still need to teach Zym how to fly,” Ezran Stated, picking up the dragon.

“And I hoping to learn more about Moon nexus,” Callum brought up.  
After a few minutes of going back and throw about whether or not, they say: Rayla gave in, saying they could say for at least three, but then they had to go.

* * *

A day in the past since Viren had sent Claudia and Soren out to find the missing Prince Ezran. They were using a pair of Ezran old socks to use as tracking material for the dogs. The brother and sister duo decided to start at the Banther lodge, but the dogs could only track it down to a nearby river.

“They must have got in the water,” Claudia Remarked, looking onward with a disappointed look on her face towards the water.

“Isn’t there Something else we can do?”Soren asked. He was sure that the dogs would be able to track down the prince in no time.

"Um, there is a tracking spell that I could do, but I'll need something of the prince," Claudia revealed.

"Well, we still have this," Soren Announced. Then proceed to hold up Ezran's old sock. It hadn't been washed in such a long time that the once white sock had turned a grey by all the time that Ezran walked in the dirt.

"No, something even more personal a part of Ezran biologies like his hair or toenail," Claudia Expressed, trying to explain her point to Soren. It wasn't that Claudia didn't love her brother Soren, but he wasn't the smartest person in Katolis.

"I'm sure we can find something around," Soren Quipped, then began looking around the Lodge.

Upon looking around, the siblings found something quite interesting. A small white braid Claudia figured it must have belonged to the elf girl who had been the one who kidnapped Ezran.

“Where we find the elf girl, we’ll find the prince,” A Trumpeted Soren said.

“That great next, we need to get a few more things,” Claudia stated.

With that, Soren and Claudia proceed to go around Katolis to collect the ingredient that Claudia needs for her spell.

"Now we just need to head the katallest Moutantian in Katolis, Mount Kalik," Claudia stated.

"Or you could stay. It's the Katallest Mountantian," Soren Joked.  
That joke caused Claudia to burst out into laughter.

"Soren, that is the funniest joke I've ever heard," Claudia laughed. She then proceeds to pull a small pile of dirt into their hand.

"Soren, Look, it's the Kasmallest mountain," Claudia exclaimed, giggling.

"Now, I'm not sure you got the joke in the first place," Soren said. His sister was just so weird sometimes. 

After they climbed to the top of Mount Kalik. Claudia prepared to cast her spell.

"File wodahsnoom eht kees" Claudia cast. Her eyes turing complete black as small balls of light began to spread across the sky.

Following the light, Claudia and Soren were lead through out the cursed Caldera. The two of them took a short cut using the Hidden Grotto. Once they made it there, Claudia cast a spelling spell on the elf girl they noticed was walking away.

"So do we kill her?" Soren Asked gets his sword ready to stab into Rayla's chest.

"I guess but don't damage her body too much. I can likely still use it," Claudia answered. Right before Soren plunged his sword into the sleeping Moonshadow elf girl, She woke up and kicked Soren back before jumping up.

"What how is the possible that Spell should have knocked you out cold" Claudia exclaimed 

"Well, it's pretty hard to fall asleep with a throne in your hand," Rayla declared, holding up a rose.

Soren And Rayla began to clash their swords together in what some would call a pretty epic looking fight. It wasn’t until the mystery boy from earlier cast the Asiprio spell knocking Soren down and away from Rayla. 

“You guys really need to stop fighting,” Ezran, who had just come on the scene, yelled.

“Ezran, we came to rescue from those two,” Claudia Expressed. As she tried to grab for Ezran to pull him towards her. “They Kidnapped you.”

“Rayla didn’t kidnap me. I’m helping her, and Callum returns Zym to his brother,” Ezran explained. Holding up the baby dragon, everyone had to take a moment to see Claudia freak out over how cute she found Zym. This was before Soren took a moment to recall what Ezran had said.

“Wait, did you Callum like the missing prince Callum?”Soren asked. This would be an excellent achievement to return for both princes he would go now as a legend.

“That would be me,” Callum Shared, smiling. He did kind of miss Soren and Claudia, making him happy to see them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just let you guys know school for me is starting up next week. Meaning the chapter of this story may be less frequent than I'm posting them now.


	7. Chapter Seven: Complex Relationship

For as long as Soren could remember, he had always wanted to be a knight. It wasn't as if he was anything like his sister or Dad with Magic. For the most part, magic had no instant to him in the slights. Sword fighting and battle strategy were something Soren was great at. It was how he became the youngest crown guard of Katolis. 

After his Mom left, Soren stayed with his Dad and Claudia; their mother told them to stay. They lived in the castle for Soren's whole life as Viren was the Adviser to King Harrow's closest and oldest friend. 

As a child, Soren spent most of their days watching the guards do their training exercises to memorize them. Viren had always told him it was a waste of time, but Soren still found enjoyment in it.   
One day things changed, and there was a wedding. King Harrow married A soldier woman name Sarai, who was now the queen of Katolis Soren thought she was pretty cool with how she could fight. Getting a new ruler was something special but what changed the most for Soren was what happened before the wedding.

About a week before the Wedding, Soren, along with Claudia, were called into the throne. There King Harrow introduces them to a Callum who was a few years younger than he was, explaining how Callum was Queen Sarai and would become the Prince.

At first, Soren thought it would be great to have another boy around to play with, but Callum never really wanted to play swords with him, preferring to draw or read in the library. To make matters worse, most people in the castle would praise Callum for whatever escpaillly the King and Queen even after they had another Baby together. So Soren starts to pick Callum whenever he got change calling him the Step-prince to remind him King Harrow wasn't his birth father. 

It didn't really matter; they weren't friends. As far as Soren was considered, Callum was lucky to have been given the title of Prince. He didn't have to work to get his title; it was just given to him. 

When Callum revealed that he could do Primal Magic, His sister Claudia had been the most excited about it. She even asked Callum to show her own magic without any primal stone. That was just great. Soren thought now the two of them could be even weirder together.

When Callum vanished that night, Soren wasn’t sure how to feel about it. Sure he never really liked him all that much, but Soren didn’t hate Callum, and he had heard all about what Elfs could do to him now that they had kidnapped him.

Years had passed, and when Him and Claudia were given the task to find Prince Ezran, Soren had thought it was going to be the easiest thing. For the most part, it was him, and Claudia quickly found Ezran with the Moonshadow elf girl. Only Ezran refused to go back with them, saying that he helped the elf girl Rayla return the dragon prince. Then Soren saw him it was Callum.

“Where have you been?”Soren asked, seeing the step-prince again for the first time in years.

“I was being kept in a tower along with Zym here when he was still an egg,” Callum Offered about his whereabouts. 

It was just like those Eleves to not only kidnapped a human child. Not only that, but they seized their own form of royalty, a dragon egg, and frame on the humans, saying that King Harrow and his father Viren destroy the egg.

“How did you manage to escape from those Skywing elves that were holding you?”Soren Questioned, getting Rayla to scoff at him.   
Soren highly doubted that the elves would have let Callum practice magic and doubted the scrawny looking Step prince could have fought his way to freedom.

“It was the elves that were holding me, prisoner,” Callum replied.

“It was your father, Viren.”

* * *

“I’m doing everything I can to get Ezran back,” Harrow explained.

General Amaya the sister of his late wife Sarai, along with the aunt of his two sons.Had come from the breach to the royal palaces. She was supposed to be in charger of Watching Ezran had the Banther lodge, but once she had heard that her nephew had gone missing, kidnapped by a Moonshadow elf girl. Amaya, at that moment with her trusted lieutenant Gren marched right into the throne room.

“We’ll then do something faster,” Amaya angrily sighed.

Now for as longs as Harrow had known General Amaya, he could always be sure of two things. One of the best fighters Katolis had ever had in its history, and two, she could be extremely scary when it came to her family. It was why Harrow knew he would never Cheat of Sarai. There was no way he would put himself in the path of Amaya rath.

“You forget Ezran is my son, and I can’t lose him not after-” Harrow began saying before his own sadness overtook him, and he had to stop speaking.

“I know I miss him too,” Amaya sighed sadly. At the moment, the two of them weren’t a King and his General but a pair of grieving Family members who had lost a child.

Even before Harrow and Sarai had married, allowing Harrow to be a stepfather, Amaya had been Callum's Aunt. There was a time when She, her sister and Callum all live together. In a small little house on the edge of the breach. When Sarai had died, Amaya had worried about Harrow no longer treating Callum properly. She had prepared to take her nephew with her back to the breach to raise him, but after she saw how even with Sarai no longer with them. Harrow still treats Callum like his flesh and blood, the way he treats his own son Ezran.

"But I can't just send an entire army into Kadia. Ezran would want thousand of life to be lost just for the aspect of finding him." Harrow Explained. 

“I’ve sent Claudia and Soren to go look for them,” Harrow Divulged.

“Viren children,” Amaya sighed with an annoyed look appearing on her face. She had never been one to like Viren, not trusting his usage of Dark magic.

“Yes, I knew how you feel about Viren, But his children are truly someone special have complete faith that they can return Ezran to us,” Harrow Informed.  
For a second, Amaya turned to face Gren, sighing something to him. Once they were finished, Gren left the room to find someone then Amaya turned back to face

Harrow again.  
“I’ve sent Gren to sent for someone who I believe can help find Ezran for us,” Amaya sighed.

“And who mind this person be?”Harrow Inquired

“His name is Corvus; he is one of my most trusted troops in the standing Battalion as well as being a Highly skilled tracker,” Amaya sighed. “I trust him more than

Viren children to find Ezran.”  
Harrow had to think, and it was true what Viren and him at talking about. It did make sense to sent in just Claudia and Soren to not raise the alarm amongst the Elves. However, sending in more people would help find Ezran faster.

“Then if you trust him, I trust him,” Harrow Indicated. Giving Amaya permission to sent Corvus to look for his Son. Not that he stop Amaya from doing everything in her power to find Ezran.

* * *

Callum explained to Soren and Claudia all about what their Father had done to him. About how Viren had used a spell to make it look like Skywing elves had taken him.When really it been the dark mage who had imprisoned Callum in a tower for years. Upon Discovering what his Father had done, Soren was in Complete shock. While on the other hand, Claudia knew full well about what Viren did but that it was for healing Callum's sickness. She denied her Father having any involvement in Callum disappearances.

"Dad would never do something like that; those skywings elves probably used some sort of spell on you to make you think it was Viren," Claudia Expressed.

"No, I'm pretty sure It was Viren; I mean, I was the one trapped," Callum argued back. 

"And besides Skywing, elves can't do magic like that," Rayla point out. What Claudia had been suggesting was illusion magic, Which was moon magic, not sky magic.

The group had come to an agreement that Soren and Claudia would stay the night. Then go back to Katolis and tell King Harrow about how Ezran wasn’t in any sort of Danger and the fact that Callum was fine. The brother and sister duo were also told to make sure that only Harrow knew what was happening.

That night Callum and Claudia went off to explore the Moon nexus. Being the two mages, Callum was excited to show Claudia all about the type of Sky magic that he could do. Even though Claudia knew that Callum could only do magic because he was sick. She was still interested in seeing all that he could do. Ever since she was a small child, she had always loved magic. 

Elsewhere Ezran tried to teach Zym all about how to fly while Soren watched the young prince. Rayla had gone off on her own to talk about what the group should do next Lujanne.

Rayla didn't trust Claudia. Rayla could already tell that Soren wasn't bright enough to plan something in the short period of knowing them. But she could see from the look in Claudia's eyes she was.  
That night before they were about to head to bed, Rayla's suspicions were confirmed to be true.

"Mehta dnib leets gnirehtils." Claudia cast, turning a pair of snakes into a chain that went on to the two princes, making them immobile. She then proceeds to grab Zym and stuff him into her bags. At the same time, Soren proceeds to have a sword fight with Rayla.

Unknowing for Claudia and Soren, the team had a plan for something like this. Rayla had told Callum all about her suspicions about Soren and Claudia, allowing them to plan for some sort of betrayal. The chained up Callum and Ezran, along with Zym in Claudia's bag, were all fakes created with Lujan's help.

The real Callum, Ezran and Zym were up in the sky with the help of Phoe-Phoe, waiting to get Rayla. Who was still fighting Soren, Rayla took her chance to get on to Phoe-Phoe when Soren was attacked from behind by Amaya trusted Allie Corvus. Claudia had proceeded to put the chains on him.

"I was hoping it wasn't true," Callum Mumbled, looking down sadly as they flew away.


	8. Chapter Eight: The town the dreaded Dragons

With their Defeat weighting them down, Soren and Claudia at no choice but to return to Katolis with only their prisoner.

“I mean, at least we’ll have some good news to tell King Harrow,” Soren Brought up, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

“Yeah, What good news, Sorry we didn’t get your Son back as he is choosing to run into enemy territories with an Elf,” Claudia replied with a mocking tone to match her brother.

“No, I mean about the fact that we found the step-prince,” Soren revealed what his good news was to tell the king.

This Caused Claudia to think. She had failed both her mission. She didn’t manage to get Prince Ezran to come back to the Palaces with her and Soren Or get Callum to go back to the tower. To top it all of, Now both Ezran, Soren and this new guy now know Callum and her father. Making the memory potion worthless now as it wouldn’t work on all of them.

“You don’t think Dad is actually the one to have Taken him, do you?”Soren asked.

“I still think it was some trick by the elves,” Claudia answered.

“Well, I hope your right. I really don’t want to have to arrest Dad,” Soren groaned. As a kid, he would have thought the sight of his dad being carted off in handcuffs to be kind of funny now, not so munch.  
“We would you have to Arrested Dad,” Claudia Accused. Viren was doing a good thing. He was finding a cure for Callum Sickness. It didn’t make any sense to throw him in jail.

“Because if Dad was the culprit, that means he competed for treason,” Soren shared.

“Come on, treason, you have to be joking.”Claudia laughed at her older brother.

“I’m not Claudia even if he is just a step-prince Callum is still a member of the royal family; kidnapping would be seen as an acted of treason,” Soren Remarked. 

“Don’t be silly, Sor-bear. I’m sure dad didn’t do anything wrong,” Claudia Smiled. Only Soren didn’t smile back at her. He just stared and looked at her with shocked eyes.

“You knew about Dad and Prince Callum,” Soren said. With a dark tone to his voice

“What are you talking about?”Claudia asked, still trying to make light of the situation.

“You knew that Dad had been the one to have taken Prince Callum,” Soren answered.

“Oh, Come on, Soren, you can’t really believe that,” Claudia Laughed, still hoping Soren was only joking.

"I am not Joking Around Claudia, I've known you for a long time, and I know when you're lying. You knew that it was our father who kidnapped Callum," Soren Demanded.

Before the sibling could continue their fight, they came across a town with a dragon circle it. Soren asked what the guards were doing to stop the Dragon. Angered by the fact that he was told that since the Dragon was only flying above, they couldn't do anything to it.

Soren took over control of the guard station in the town. He had ordered the Dragon to be taken down with a ballista. Soren managed to hit the Dragon, but the Dragon didn’t go down. Angered by being Shot at Pyrrah, a fire dragon began raining down her flames on the town. Destroying the building that made up the town. With a full-blown battle taken place, Corvus managed to conceive Soren and Claudia to untie him to help them fight. Using a Dark magic spell, Claudia makes it, so the next Ballista fired, hitting the Dragon sending it crashing down to the ground.

Now distraction with going to get the Dragon they had taken down. The brother and sister didn’t notice Corvus had gone off to counite his mission of finding Prince Ezran. Luckily with his skills as a tracker, he could already tell that they weren’t that far.

* * *

After escaping from Soren and Claudia, The group managed to fly on the back of Phoe-Phoe for a few miles. When the day time had arrived, they began to notice how Phoe-Phoe was flying lower and lower. Once they land using his ability, Ezran exampled how Since Phoe-Phoe is a moon phoenix, she gets her power from the Moon Nexus and with the sun being out, it's becoming harder for her to fly with the sun out. Deciding to take the rest of the journey on foot, the trio sent Phoe-Phoe back to Lujanne at the Moon Nexus.

They have taken a bit of a rest on their way to Nadia. Callum began trying to figure the odd cube thing that he at Rayla pick up for him from when they left the Banther Lodge. Callum notes how one side glowed when he points it at Bait, but a different side glowed when he points at Rayla. Callum also notices that the cube didn’t glow for Ezran but did glow the same side for him and Zym.

“Would ya stop pointing that thing at me?”An annoyed Rayla Demand from Callum, who was conducting his experiment of pointing the cube at his travelling companion.

“Sorry about that,” Callum Applozied putting the cube back in his bag, “I think this thing has something to do with what arcanum someone is connected to”

“Really, what do you mean by that?”Rayla asked.   
True Rayla had never had that much interest in learning about Magic, prefer her blades over spells. Then again, a human doing primal Magic without any form of the first stone to help was something that no one in the history of Canada would think to be possible. It was only natural for curiosity to take over Rayla for her to want to learn more about what Callum could figure out.  
“See, it glows this way for Bait Because he’s a glow toad and there connected to the Sun arcanum.”Callum had taken the cube back out and show Rayla what he was talking about

“But it glows this way for you since your a Moonshadow elf and has.”

“And I have a connection to the Moon arcanum,” Rayla interrupt, understanding what her newfound friend.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Callum exclaimed. “And look, the same side glows for Zym and me since we are connected to the Sky Arcanum.”

“But no sides light up for Ezran since he’s not connected to any of the Acracum,” Callum exampled, pointing the cube to his sleeping brother.

“Maybe be you are on to something,” Rayla guessed, Smiling at Callum. “We should get going soon. Wake up, Ezran. I’m going go Scot ahead,” Rayla ordered before heading into the woods.

It may have been because he had spent a large part of his life locked away in a tower. With a dark mage being the only person he would sometimes talk to. Callum realized that he was slowly developing feelings for Rayla. The moment he realized was when they ran into Soren and Claudia at the moon nexus. When he was a child before the tower, Callum had a giant crush on Claudia, thinking that she was the prettiest girl he would ever see. But when he saw her again had the moon nexus, all he could think of was that he thought Rayla was prettier than her.

“We’ll do,” Callum agreed to what Rayla had told him to do. The choice to ignore his feeling it was like they could ever be anything she was an Elf and he was just a human.

* * *

Back at the Katolis Castle deep down in the dungeons. A place where so few at ever bother to venture A dark mage was standing he front of a Mirror. It didn’t make any sense to Viren. The mirror was by the bed of the dragon king. It had to mean something. As he was about to leave, Viren blew out the candle used for light when he noticed a change. The once-standard mirror with nothing special to be seen about it.Was no showing a room.

“What do we have here?”Viren asked the mirror.


	9. Chapter Nine: Funny little Human things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where I'm going to bring in Aaravous into the story and Oh my god is he a difficult character to write for as he is such a mystery character. If you have any suggested for how to write him, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Also, I'm somewhat trying to stick to Canon in this story, but I will make some changes, for example.  
> King Harrow survives is the most significant change.  
> Viren doesn't tell Soren to Kill the princes, But Soren does Join Team Zym side by the end of the story.  
> Callum and Rayla will get together, but it's going to take a bit longer to.

"Alright, there should be cave up in the mountain over there if we make there to rest for the night we should be in Xadia by Tomorrow" Rayla Announced. The team had been making their way throughout the woods and were all getting pretty tired.

"About that How are we actually supposed to get into Xadia," Callum asked.

"We're going to walk" Rayla Replied. Having to stay only made Rayla consider how silly human really were. 

"Yeah We'll that may work for you as an elf, but Ezran and I are regular old human" Callum Explained, pointing to his younger brother. "And you know one does not simply walk into Xadia."

"That cause were not going to take the Moonstone Path, a little secret entrance "Rayla. Revealed.

Once the matter of getting into Xadia was put to an end, The group made their way in silence allow Rayla mind to wonder. For as long as she could remember, she had been taught that Elfs were superior to humans. That Rayla has a Moonshadow elf was born with a natural connection to the moon acracum as all her fellow elves had their connection to an acracum. This fact gave Elfs something Human could never have. A higher Purpose to be on with Magic. 

She remembered being told how Human were all foolish for there to raise their status employing Dark magics. That they should all just accept there place in the world as bellow the elves and Dragons.

  
And for a long time, Rayla believed what she was taught, until now. Ever since meeting a befriend Callum Rayla had learned that she had to rethink all she knew about Humans. 

Callum was the exacted opposite of what Rayla thought a Human Mage would be. He wasn’t some crazy blood-hungry monster who killed innocent magical cearture.No he was someone who the Sunfire elves would call a Pure Human. He was silly and goofy for sure, but it was also sweet and kind wanting to see the best in those even if he had been part of a great wrong being stolen from his family.

The more Rayla looked at Callum, the more in Dawned on her. Rayla was in love with Human.  
She couldn’t be could she, but it was true no denying it Rayla loved him. She would never tell him, of course, they could never work. 

Nodding in agreement with Callum now being slightly confused with the answer but still comfortable with Rayla answer. The team continue on their Journey.

"There something wrong" Ezran suddenly said coming to a stop.  
Hearing that, Rayla and Callum got ready to fight whatever Ezran had sensed was wrong.

"I don't see anything" Rayla confused Expressed still looking around for an attacker.

"That's because its over here" Ezran Announced. Walking through the tree and bush. With Callum and Ralya following behind them.  
Making there way to a clearing in the woods and that's when they saw it.

Laying the middle of the ground was a Dragon. It at been knocked out of the sky and was tied down with a Large Net.

“We have to help it” Rayla Fumed getting her blades ready to cut the ropes. In Xadia Dragon were consider to be scarred being. With each one being something to celebrate. Seeing on like this was something that just made Rayla angry.  
Callum was no different. Being someone who had spent a long time locked away, he hates the idea of someone else having the same fate as him. 

Rayla and Callum began trying to get the dragon out of the net. As Ezran using his ability start to try and took to her.

“Her name is Pyrrah” Ezran Called.

With the team being busy trying to free the dragon from its trap. They didn’t realize that the ones who had been the one to shoot Pyrrah out of the sky were coming up behind them.

“Oh Now I am just Awesome, I got a dragon and prince’s all at the same time” Soren Boasted. Coming into the clearing with Claudia and some guards from the town following closely behind him.

* * *

As the day past on Viren counties to spend all of his time. Hiding in the castle dungeons looking at the mirror that now shown the image of a room.

“What are you hiding” Viren would ask the mirror.

This went on for a while until one day; an Elf makes its way into the room, after performing a ritual with allowed Viren to communicated with his mysterious new companion using a caterpillar. Viren had learned that elves name was Aravous, and unlike other elves, he seemed to be okay with the idea of dark magic.  
This let Viren to telling him about him locking Prince Callum in the tower since he could do Primal magic.

“Now the boy as escaped with the dragon prince egg” Viren Asserted “and the more he’s away, the harder it will be to get him back to were I need him”

“Then why don’t you take away his ability to choose” Aravous Denoted.  
This got Viren attention. “What do you mean by that” he Mused with a keen interest getting closer to the mirror to listen.

Aaravous told Viren about a spell called the Dollmaker. He would allow the spell would lock a person deep inside of there body. Then would allow the spell's caster to control the body of the person who was under a spell.

"All you would need to would be to give him a little prick he'll be completely under your control and" Aarvous Explained.

"What do I need for this spell" Viren Wondered darkly getting ready to write down the ingredients and words for the spell.

* * *

“Ezran takes Zym and runs to the meeting place” Callum Asserted to his brother.

Ezran with bait and the young dragon prince took off running into the woods to the cave had the top of the Mountain.  
When some guards tried to stop him, Callum made sure to cast a spell to knock them down.   
Soren and Rayla began fighting each other. With there swords clashing one by one, the fight would be considered to a too even fight.

“Your pretty good for a Human” Rayla Mocked, going for Soren from the left side. He managed to block.

“Thank you” Soren replied before clueing in to the fac that Rayla was making fun of him. “Wait, hey.”  
As Soren and Rayla had there fight. The two mages had their own fight, Callum and Claudia were casting a spell had each.

“Callum Please we’re trying to help you” Claudia begged to cast a spell had him.

“I’m Sorry Claudia, but I have to this” Callum Responded.

As the two-party were discussed, fight each other. Neither one noticed Pryyah had managed to free each other as the Sun dragon was up in the sky with each member there looking up to it.

"Come on let's go," Callum Remarked to Rayla, and They used the time to take into the woods.   
However, they didn't see that as Pryyah was taking off into the sky her tail ending up hinting Soren sending him flying into a rock.

"SOREN" Claudia Screamed, running towards her brother.


	10. Chapter Ten:Claudia's Lament

The elf and the human prince took off running into the woods with the guards distracted by the dragon Pyrrah taking flight. 

"Okay I think we've run far enough, let's stop," Callum said panting while putting his hand tree trying to catch his breath.

"Come we need to keep going" Rayla Asserted. "You humans are so unfit" she sighed.  
Callum only looked at her with an annoyed expression on his face "I'm sorry its kind of hard to exercise when you're locked in a tower."

“Right sorry about that” Rayla sheepishly apologize to her newfound friends. “We can walk the rest of the way Hopefully Ezran and Zym made in into the cave in the mountain” The Moonshadow elf added in.  
They proceed to walk the rest of the way. Callum had noticed the almost far away look in Rayla eye.

“Hey, are you okay” Callum Probed?

“Yeah, it just that I really need to make sure we get Zym back home” Rayla Disclosed.

"I get that, returning him to his mother could stop the war" Callum Acknowledged, but he sensed there was something more to what Rayla was saying.  
"That's right but its not just that" Rayla Began.  
She adds to pause and think for a moment. Sure she liked Callum and all but should she really tell him about them, her greatest shame.

"You see my parents were members of the Dragonguard, Elite warriors who swore to protect the egg of the dragon prince, but when Viren came to attack they all just ran away" Rayla explained. 

"That's why I have to bring Zym back" Rayla declared before being interrupted by Callum.

"To try and make up for what your parents did"

“Exactly they were coward, and I need to show that I’m not” Rayla Stated.

“Well, I think your pretty amazing” Callum Told her with a small smile on his face getting Rayla to smile back at him. “Thanks” Rayla replied to Callum.  
Still seeing that Rayla was troubled by what she had just told him. Callum decides that he should share his own worries with her.

“Back when I was the tower, I would dream that King Harrow was the one who put me there and Viren” Callum Shared.

“Those are just dreams Cal they don’t mean anything” Rayla responded.

"I know that but dreams even if they're not really they can still be powerful and frighting things" Callum Related. "Sometimes, at night, I dream that I'm still in the tower that I never got out."

Rayla saw how saddened Callum was by his dream and how his fear was slowly overwhelming him. She went over to hug him. "Your not there anymore I got you out" Rayla comforted Callum.

"I know and will always be grateful for that" Callum Praised.

After walking for a bit more, the two of them finally made to the cave. They saw Ezran with Bait and Zym and the mystery man they saw back when leaving the moon nexus.

"Who are you," Callum asked, coming up beside Rayla who was ready to attack the man if he was trying to take Zym and Ezran back.

"It's okay you guys" Ezran Recited trying to defuse the situation. "This is Corvus he works with Aunt Amaya; Dad sent him in order to find me" Ezran explained.

"You work with Aunt Amaya," Callum asked, he remembers meeting Gren, but he was pretty sure he had never met anyone named Corvus before.

“That’s right, and I have come to take Prince Ezran home” Corvus Declared, Looking at the boy. Why did he look so familiar to him?

“Corvus this is our friend Rayla she helping us return Zym to his mother” Ezran introduced the two of them.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Ralya said. “It nice to meet you as well” Corvus replied as the two shook hands.

“And this is my brother Callum” Ezran Beamed.

Then it dawned on Corvus, why the boy looked so familiar to him. He was older now than in the multiple missing posters out for him, but there was no doubt about it. This boy was the lost Prince.  
“Prince Callum, I have been looking for you for a long time” Corvus Pronounced.

* * *

Seeing her brother get knocked back into the rock, Claudia as fast as she could run over to Soren unconscious body.

"Hey your okay Sor-bear, It's alright." Claudia Trembled going up to her brother getting her supplies ready to get Soren back to his health.  
Slowly Soren opened his eyes, but something still felt wrong.

"Claudia" Soren spoke weakly looking up towards his sister.

"Sor-bear your okay" Claudia Exclaimed, her brother was alright. The Soren start talking again.

"Claudia, I can't feel my legs" Soren Interjected.

"No no, I can fix this" Claudia Announced. Reaching into her bag, Claudia grabbed flower petals and a tad of grasshopper goop. Placing them on Soren Claudia cast her spell.

"Sbmil eseht ot efil gnirb." Claudia looks at her brother to see if anything happen.

"I still can't move" Soren Emitted.  
Claudia had called on to the guards to help her bring Soren back to the town to allow the doctors to look at him.

Once they got back to the town, Soren was talking to the hospital right away. With as much Hope as she could mustard, all of Claudia was heartbroken when the Doctors told her that. Soren was never going to walk again.  
Deciding to be the one to tell Soren the one that he wasn’t going to be able to walk again.

“Hey there Sor-Bear” Claudia Quipped with fake happiness in her voice trying not to worry Soren.

“Claudia, I heard you guys” Soren Shared, “I can’t walk.”

"It will be alright" Claudia tried to comfort Soren. "I'll find a spell to fix you."

"Maybe your right, Now that I'm stuck like this I can't do anything bad" Soren Uttered. His own father did something terrible, and as a crown guard, Soren would have to be the one to arrest him. Something that he really didn't want do to.

"I'm thinking of becoming Poet" Soren Added. 

"Most roses are red  
But this one is blue.  
Claudia, I can't move.  
Nor make a haiku" Soren spoke his poem to Claudia. 

"Soren That's Afwull it doesn't even wrong" Claudia yelled.

In her mind, Claudia decided that she had to fix her brother's legs. She could let him just spent the rest of his life lying in a bed. Soren was a fighter; it was what he was good at. Walking into the woods, Claudia waits patiently until she saw the deer.

"I'm so sorry little guy, but Soren needs to walk" Claudia Apologized as she got up to the deer to use its body for her spell.  
Claudia walked back to the hospital room with Soren lying in his bed.  
The electricity shoots out of her body, heading towards her brother body. Soren body shock violently. Then he just stops.

"Hey I can feel my legs" Soren Cheered sitting up in his bed.  
Soren looked over to his sister body who hairs now had a white sneaker in.

"Your Alright" Claudia said, smiling her turning a dark black before going back to normal.


	11. Chapter Eleven: All the Kingsman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, there, I'm back. Really sorry this chapter took so long. I got pretty busy with College, but luckily I am currently on a break for a week and will try to get a few chapters out this week.

“When you first Vanished, Prince Callum, many people were sent out to look for you by your Step-Father King Harrow”, Corvus began explaining to the group.

Callum couldn’t help himself but smile slightly. He had always known that King Harrow was a good man, but here, how hard he worked to get Callum back home was just something special.

“I had worked closely with you, Aunt General Amaya, who was suspicious with Lord Viren who always put himself in charge with the searches when King Harrow got too busy with other kingly duties”, Corvus Remarked.

“That would make sense as this lord Viren was the one who took Callum”, Rayla Accused.   
She had even meet Viren yet, but she already hate him more then she had hate any humans.

“Because of her distrust for him, whenever she got a chance to, General Amaya would send me out to try and find you”, Corvus related. 

Afterwards, Corvus explain how he was sent out to look for Ezran, who everyone believed had been kidnapped by Rayla and Callum, who they all thought was some Human traitor working for these elves.  
It was then that Callum and Rayla told their story of how Viren had been the one to kidnap Callum and kept him locked away in some tower in the middle of the woods.

“And Then I found the tower along with the egg of the dragon prince”, Rayla explained.  
She adds how the two of them were making there way to Xadia to return Zym to his mother when they ran into Ezran, who decides to accompany them.

“If we can return Zym to his mom, we can stop the war”, Ezran Exclaimed, then proceed to return to the baby dragon to play with it.

“That is great to be able to stop this war, but I fear if I don’t return Prince Ezran to his father soon, we will have a problem”, Corvus expressed.  
He explained how Since no one else in the Katolis knew that Ezran had left on his own free will. Everyone had thought that a Moonshadow elf had kidnapped Ezran.  
The group began to discuss what they should be going forward. After about a few minutes of talking, it was Ezran who finally came up with the Plan.

“I should return home”,, Ezran declared.

“Are you sure Ez I know how close you and Zym are?” Callum Asked his brother.

“It’s the right thing do; Dad needs to know I’m alright, and I can tell him about how it was Viren that took you”, Ezran Affirmed to Callum and Rayla.  
Corvus and Ezran then got ready to head back to there home; saying there goodbye, Ezran took a moment alone with Zym to apologize for not being able to be with him when they go to Xadia.

“I’m going to miss you”, Ezran Declared to Callum hugging his older brother.

“I’ll miss you, but I promise I’m coming back soon,” Callum assured his brother. 

With all their goodbye put in place, Ezran, along with Bait and Corvus, began on their journey down the mounted back to Katolis.

“We should set up Camp down and leave earlier in the morning”, Rayla Annocued trying to take Callum mind off of having to say goodbye to his brother again.

“Alright then”, Callum agreed, walking into the cave to star helping Rayla set up their camp for the night.

* * *

“You can do this”, Claudia told her self walking into the woods.

She had to help Soren. Her brother needs to be able to walk. This was what Dark magic was for, using what the world gave creature to help humanity. The young

dark mage made her way into the woods, waiting patiently until she saw it. A deer made its way into a clearing.

“I’m sorry, but Soreen needs to walk”, Claudia Apologized to the before doing the deed. With a swift move, Claudia killed the deer.  
She then went back to town to get the rest of her supplies needed for her spells.

Claudia walked into the clinic were Soren was lying in his bad, probably wallowing in his Misery.  
"Sbmil eseht ot efil gnirb."Claudia cast her spell, her eye’s glowing brightly with the darkness that usually went with dark magic, but it was different, this time stronger.  
When the spell was cast, Soren body began shaking violent before the stop.

“Hey, I can feel my legs again”,, Soren Cheered, sitting up in bed.

“Your alright, that’s great.”Claudia smiled her hair down, having a white sneaker. The odd thing was that the blackness in the eye stayed for longer than normal.


End file.
